Los gustos de un rey descoronado
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: No por pertenecer a la realeza, éstas obligado a tener gustos refinados. Sobretodo si eres un rey que se ha quedado sin reino. /Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai: "Conviertete en Caballero Sagrado" del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"
1. 1 He likes fairies

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :)**

 **Os traigo este pequeño fic formado por dos drabbles: E** **ste fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Mi personaje elegido es Harlequin/King con la lista:**

 **\- Le gustan: las hadas.**

 **\- No le gusta: lo dulce.**

 **_Derechos a Nakaba Suzuki. Legitimo dueño y creador de Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven deadly sins). Yo solo escribo esto por amor al arte y por mi rey de las hadas favorito :3_**

* * *

 **— LOS GUSTOS DE UN REY DESCORONADO —**

 ** _1\. He likes fairies_**

* * *

Cuando la mayoría de personas escucha "rey de las hadas" lo primero que se le viene a la mente es "¡pero que infantil y estúpido suena eso!", pero si eres el tipo de persona que gusta de las historias fantásticas, sobre mundos mejores y llenos de magia, posiblemente lo primero que se te venga a la mente sea un hombre bonachón y sensible, que puede que tal vez, solo tal vez, se pase de buena persona. El tipo de rey que todos querrían, porque amaría a su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas.

Harlequin no supone la diferencia para con esa suposición. O, al menos, no la suponía, antes de dejar atrás la corona y convertirse en un Pecado Capital.

La tragedia, cuando llega, no hace distinciones para con nadie, y aunque las heridas pueden sanar, los reyes como Harlequin no olvidan. Los reyes como él no se perdonan, sin embargo...

— Ban...

El Pecado Capital con la marca del zorro, se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de King, flotando tras de sí, como en los viejos tiempos, 10 años atrás.

— Hey, King —sonrió.

El hado se dio fuerzas apretando su almohada favorita, para después hablar.

— ¿Alguna vez te... —pasó saliva— te he pedido perdón por, ya sabes, casi matarte?

Estaba avergonzado por su error, no iba a negarlo.

Ban miró a su viejo amigo, el sentimiento de superioridad innato en él grabado en sus ojos, a la vez que se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Tal vez, no lo sé —sonaba más burlón que perdido—, he bebido mucho desde aquella vez. Puede que la borrachera me hiciera olvidarlo. Sin embargo, me encantaría escucharte.

King apretó los dientes. ¿Ban nunca iba a cambiar, verdad? Pero la personalidad pedante del hombre inmortal no era el punto en esa conversación.

— Lo siento —lo sentía, en verdad.

La muerte de su pueblo, la pérdida de su hermana, iban a ser heridas muy difíciles de sanar para él, pero no eran ninguna excusa para sus acciones, sobretodo ahora que sabía que Ban no era el culpable. Y si había algo por lo que las hadas serían recordadas por el resto de razas, era por su gran sabiduría, sobretodo a lo que en perdón y amistad se refiere. Era lo que a King más le gustaba de su pueblo, el cual siempre seguiría vivo en su corazón.

— Disculpas aceptadas.

Y, con eso, por primera vez en 10 años, el último hado se sintió por fin con la deuda para con el resto de difuntas hadas, saldada. Sobretodo para con su hermana, la mejor de todas ellas. Al menos a lo que sus gustos se refiere.


	2. 2 He don t like sweets

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien :)**

 **Os traigo este pequeño fic formado por dos drabbles:** **E** **ste fic participa en el ritual de iniciación: Nanatsu no Taizai del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **Mi personaje elegido es Harlequin/King con la lista:**

 **\- Le gustan: las hadas.**

 **\- No le gusta: lo dulce.**

 **_Derechos a Nakaba Suzuki. Legitimo dueño y creador de Nanatsu No Taizai (Seven deadly sins). Yo solo escribo esto por amor al arte y por mi rey de las hadas favorito :3_**

* * *

 **— LOS GUSTOS DE UN REY DESCORONADO —**

 ** _2\. He don't like sweets_**

* * *

El ligero ruido de un plato siendo depositado en la mesa donde había estado durmiendo, le despertó.

King gimió y se talló los ojos, para ver ante sí un postre que nunca había visto antes. Su olor... era atrayente, sin duda, pero no terminaba de convencerle del todo. Levantó aun más su vista, para encontrarse con la sonriente "camarera" del Boar Hat ante él.

— ¿Qué es esto, Elizabeth?

"¿Y por qué me despiertas por esto?" —también habría querido preguntar. No estaba mal tomar algo después de una siesta, pero...

La princesa vio al hado con duda, ¿en serio no lo sabía?

— Es tarta. La hice yo con las fresas que nos encontramos en el bosque que pasamos ayer —King mostró una cara espantada y la joven procedió a explicarse—. ¡No las envenenadas! Meliodas me ayudó a diferenciar unas de otras.

Él aun no estaba convencido, sólo deseaba volver a su sueño donde él se volvía tan alto como Diane y al fin podían estar juntos de una buena vez.

— Ummm, no sé...

— ¡Oh, vamos, King! —Elizabeth puso cara de perro mojado— Prueba aunque solo sea un poco. ¡Te gustara, lo prometo!

Era increíble la necesidad insufrible que tenía esta chica de saldar su deuda con los Pecados continuamente, a pesar de que ellos aun no cumplían su parte del trato.

— Además, puede que el azúcar que tiene te ayude a estar más despierto —añadió con una pequeña risa.

¿Así de qué de eso iba la historia? King ahogo su propia risa sarcástica. Una gran cantidad de suerte necesitaba la princesa, si lo que quería era mantener más despierto y activo al Pecado de la Pereza.

— Está bien —a Elizabeth le brillaron los ojos y se alejó del hado, para endosarle otro trozo de tarta al próximo con el que se encontrase.

King tomó una cuchara y con una mueca olió un trozo de la tarta, para luego envalentonarse y llevársela a la boca.

En seguida un escalofrío de asco le recorrió por entero y los ojos le picaron por las lágrimas que querían salir de estos. ¡Era horrendo!

No tardó en salir corriendo del lugar, para escupir el azúcar que le estaba llevando al borde de la inconsciencia.

Se encontraba entrando de nuevo en el Boar Hat, sobándose la "herida" lengua, cuando escuchó la voz de Diane.

— ¡Está buenísimo! —giró la cabeza hacía su amada secreta. Parece que a ella si le gustaba el postre— Que malo que yo sea tan grande. ¡No me dura nada!

Entonces, el hado sonrió. Tomó el trozo que le tocaba a él y voló hacía la altura de los ojos de la giganta.

— T-toma Diane, puedes quedarte con mi parte.

La nombrada no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que cubría a su amigo, pero si de su ofrecimiento.

— ¿De verdad? —King asintió lentamente, avergonzado— ¡Gracias!

Vale, la tarta no le había gustado. Para nada. Pero por el beso en la mejilla que Diane le dio en agradecimiento, sin duda valió la pena.


End file.
